Hidden Desires
by TwilightSaga4949
Summary: After saving Edward from the Volturi, Bella realizes that she doesn't love him anymore. She instead realizes that she loves Jacob.
1. Chapter 1: How Did I Miss That?

Chapter 1: How Did I Miss That?

_Stupid, stupid Bella, _I thought. I was trying to come to my senses that I loved Jacob and not Edward. After saving Edward from the Volturi, I couldn't look at him the same way, knowing that he left me. I stopped feeling a tingly inside when I saw him. I stopped blushing and my heart stopped trying to pump its way out of my chest whenever I saw him. I realized I didn't love him anymore. I had to tell him that Jake and I had a bond that couldn't be broken. I had to tell him I didn't want him anymore. I never thought that I would be letting Edward go, but Jacob and I had something special, more special that what Edward and I had. So today I was going to tell Edward that I didn't' want him anymore.

I hopped out of my truck and walked up to the Cullen's front door. I was about to knock, but the door pulled open, Alice standing behind it. _Of course Alice would know I was coming_, I thought. I stared at her for a moment, thinking that this may be the last time I get to see her. I didn't know what would happen after I broke it off with Edward. Would they stay here in Forks still? Or would they move someplace else? Either way, I hoped that Alice and I could still be friends.

"He's not too happy at the moment." She said.

So he must already know. Alice would've had a vision of this. And then Edward would've read her mind. I didn't know how I felt about that. I was a little relieved. At least it might be easier, now that he already knew.

"I'm so sorry Alice. It's just that when he left me, Jake and I created a bond. And I fell in love with him. Please don't be mad Alice."

"I'm not mad Bella. I knew that there was a possibility that when he left you, you would find someone else."

"Thanks Alice. Well, I'd better go and talk to him"

I slid my way past Alice. I walked up the stairs, feeling nervous the whole way there. Why was I so nervous? After breaking it off with Edward, could be with Jacob. I let that thought lead me to the door at the end of the hall. The door was open, so I stepped in and came face to face with Edward.


	2. Important Message!

Hey everyone! Thanks for the people that have added this story to their favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited to share it with you guys. Just to let everyone know, I have no idea where this story is actually heading. I'm just gonna go with the flow. Also, just to put it out there, none of these characters belong to me. They belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I also have gotten a beta to help me with this story, and let me say, she is absolutely fabulous. I'm really hoping that you guys comment on this story and keep up adding it to your favorites. That's what motivates me to continue writing. If you leave a review I will try my best to reply to it. The next chapter should be out sometime next week since my beta won't have access to a computer till Monday. So until then, hang in there and I promise you won't be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. **_

**_Thanks so much to my beta, EscapeYouMeParamore, for helping me write this story. And thank you so much to everyone who keeps adding this story to their favorites. You guys inspire me to continue wrting!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finally

The look on Edward's face was terrifying, yet so sorrowful. I didn't think I could do this, but in my heart I knew I had to. If this is what I had to do to be with Jacob, then I would do it. I'd do anything to be with Jacob.

"Hi Edward." I mumbled under my breath, but I knew he could hear me.

"Bella." He said. His voice, it was excruciating beyond believe.

After hearing him say my name, the words just came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. But after you left me, me and Jacob, we created a bond. This bond, it's so different than what you and I had. I never meant to hurt you this way Edward. But I love Jacob. I tried my best to not fall in love with him, but in the end I did. It's always been Jacob. It will always be Jacob. I'm so unbelievably sorry Edward."

The tears came fast after that. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was because this was the last time I would see him. That should be a good thing right? This is what I wanted. I wanted Jacob. And in order to have Jacob, I had to let Edward go.

Edward just stared at me for a few minutes. I didn't think he was going to say anything. But after a few moment of silence, he did.

"Bella, don't' be sorry for falling in love. When I left you, I knew there was always a chance that you would fall in love with somebody else. Of course, I was hoping that wouldn't happen. I'm much too selfish. I've only ever wanted you to be happy. And if you're not happy with me anymore, then I can't be happy knowing that. So go Bella. Go and be with Jacob. Just know that I'll always love you. If you ever change your mind, know that I'm always here, waiting for you."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I walked over to him and hugged him one last time. It was a hug of closure. A hug that said goodbye.

"Thank you Edward." It was all I could say to him.

With that, he let me go out of his arms. I felt a bit of loss after stepping out of his arms, but in its own way it was a good kind of loss.

I turned to walk out of the room. I was just about to close the door behind me when I heard Edward say, "Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward."

I closed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could out of the house. I hopped into my truck and drove as fast I could toward La Push. Toward Jacob. My Jacob.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the familiar red house where I had spent almost every day before Edward came back. I walked up to the front door and raised my fist to knock, feeling nervous. It was a good nervous. My stomach got that tingly feeling whenever I thought of Jacob. I knocked on the door and waited a moment before being greeted by Jake. I looked up into his eyes and felt the blush starts to creep to my cheeks.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Jacob said. I could hear the surprise in his voice. I don't think he expected to see me at his house again after Edward came back.

"Hey Jake." I said. "I, um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Umm, sure. C'mon in." He stepped out of the way to let me in the house. Instead of walking through the door I said "Actually, can we take a walk on the beach. I'd rather talk to you there."

"Sure." He said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

* * *

We walked on the beach for a while, neither of us speaking. I had to find the courage to tell him that I chose him over Edward. It wasn't that I was having second thoughts. I was just scared that maybe Jake wouldn't want me after all the pain I put him through.

I stopped walking and he did the same. I turned to face him. _This is it, _I thought. _It's now or never. _

"Jake…." I started to say, but before I could get any other words out he interrupted me.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. And I think I should tell you it before you tell me what you have to tell me. I love you Bella. You know I love you. And I want you to choose me over that leech. I'm so much better for you Bella. It would be natural for us, easy as breathing. I just need to you know how I feel about you."

I stared at him, mesmerized. What could I say to that?

"Jake….I love you too." I breathed out.

Jake and I stared at each other, both lost in each other's eyes.

"Bella…..what?" Jake asked.

"I love you Jake. I choose you over him. I'll always choose you over him."

With that, Jake picked me up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine, softly, waiting for my reaction. Jacob's lips felt warm and soft against mine. I pulled him closer to me, this time pressing my lips against his, innocently at first but then deepening the kiss. Even when I had to catch my breath Jake's lips never left my body. He kissed my forhead, my nose, my jaw, my neck. Eventually though, he too had to catch his breath.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered back.

* * *

Walking on the beach with Jake, holding hands with him, it just felt right. _This is how it's supposed to be, _I thought. As soon as I thought the words I knew they were true. Me and Jake, we just fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

We hadn't spoken much since we admitted our love for one another. It wasn't because we were second guessing ourselves. It was just because neither of us wanted to say anything that would ruin this perfect moment. But I knew that eventually Jake would ask me. He would ask me why I chose him or why it took so long for me to come to my senses about me and him belonging together. And I was ready to answer those questions for him.

We continued walking for a few minutes until we came to the dead, white tree sitting on the beach. It was our tree. We sat down, still keeping our finger intertwined.

"Bella." He said my name slowly, like he was scared to ask the questions that I knew were coming. And I knew exactly why he was scared. He was scared to find out the truth behind his questions.

"I need to ask you some things." He continued on. "Why did you choose me? Why did you leave that bloodsucker?"

I took in a long, deep breath before answering.

"Jake….I chose you because without you I felt empty, like half of me was missing. I couldn't just let you go. I need you in my life." I paused, considering my next words. "When Edward came back, I thought I still loved him. But when I looked at him or touched him, I stopped getting this tingly feeling inside me. I stopped blushing whenever I was around him. And my heart, it stopped trying to pump its way out of my chest. Jake, when I'm around you, all of those things, they happen to me. I realized I don't love Edward anymore. I love you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, but those few minutes felt like hours to me.

"Bella…God, I love you." I couldn't help but smile at his words. He put so much feeling into them. And when he said them his face lit up into a giant grin.

I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend every second of my life with Jacob Black right by my side.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Didn't I Think Of That?

Chapter 4: Why Didn't I Think Of That?

I decided that it was time to leave Jake's house. I wanted to be home before Charlie got home so I could fix dinner for him. I also had to think of what to tell my dad about me breaking up with Edward, and I couldn't think of anything with Jake distracting me.

Jacob and I were sitting on his small couch, watching some cooking show. His arm was around my shoulders. I still couldn't believe that he was mine now. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to.

"Jake, I really have to go…..Charlie's going to be home soon and I need to fix dinner for him."

"Can't you stay just a little longer Bells? I don't want you to leave yet." When he said this, his lower lip jutted out just a little.

"I don't want to leave you yet either. Why don't you come and have dinner at my house? I mean, your dad's at Sue's, right?" I knew he could hear the hopefulness in my voice.

He smiled my smile. "That'd be great Bells!"

* * *

I pulled up in front of my house. As soon as I stopped the truck, Jake was out of the passenger side door and opening my door for me. He held out his hand. I took it and jumped out of the truck.

When my feet landed on the ground, Jake pulled me into a huge bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood in each other's arms for a few minutes. Eventually, he released me, but I kept my arms firmly around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him until out bodies were touching. He deepened the kiss. I knotted my fingers through his hair.

Jake ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I allowed him, and our tongues explored each other's mouths.

I was the first one to break away, needing to catch my breath.

"I love you Jake." I smiled when I said it, realizing that it was so true. I felt stupid for ever denying that I didn't love Jake.

"I love you too Bells." He put so much passion into the words.

I stepped out of his arms. We walked up the porch stairs, into the house. We went into the kitchen. Jake sat down at the table. I pulled out some chicken from the freezer. I figured I'd make some chicken parmesan. My dad liked it and Jake would eat anything that was put in front of him. I wasn't very hungry. I was still thinking of how to tell my dad that I broke up with Edward. It wasn't that my dad wouldn't be happy about that. He was never very fond of Edward, but he loved Jake. I just didn't know exactly what to tell him. "Oh yeah dad, after I got back from the saving Edward from the high vampire council, I realized I don't love Edward anymore. I don't want a vampire. Instead I want a hot, sexy werewolf." If it only it were that simple.

I worked silently throughout the kitchen, grabbing a can of spaghetti sauce and a box of noodles out of the pantry. I put a pot of water on the stove to boil and put the chicken in the oven.

"Bella, why are you so quiet?" Jake sounded a little concerned when he asked.

"Oh….I...I um….I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell my dad that I broke up with Edward. I'll have to make up some kind of excuse."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Oh. Do you want me to be here when you tell him?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that, no, I didn't want him to be here when I told my dad. It was something I needed to do one on one with him.

"Jake…I think I'd better just do it when it's just me and him. Not that I wouldn't love you to be here with me. I always want you to be here with me. But I think it'd be better without you here. Please don't be angry with me."

Jake jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and came over to the counter that I was leaning against. He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Bells, I'm not angry. I understand that this is something you need to do alone. And for the record, I could never be angry with you."

He pressed his lips softly to mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue through my parted lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me onto the counter behind me.

We both heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I quickly hopped down off the counter. Jake went back to his chair at the table. I went to the stir the spaghetti and check on the chicken, all the while trying to get my breath under control and the blush to leave my cheeks.

I heard the door open and then close.

"Hey Bells." I heard Charlie call from the hallway.

"Hey dad." I called back to him. The spaghetti was done and so was the chicken. I took the spaghetti off of the stove and the chicken out of the oven. I put the spaghetti sauce into a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, his uniform still on. He caught sight of Jake sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Jake, long time no see." He went over to sit down next to Jake at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella invited me over for dinner. Billy's over at Sue's house."

Charlie nodded. He untied his boots while I took the sauce out of the microwave and started to assemble three plates of dinner.

"So Bells, where's Edward tonight? I thought he'd be joining us for dinner." Leave it to Charlie to ask me a question I wasn't prepared for. I came up with a somewhat believable excuse on the spot.

"Oh. Umm…he was going camping this weekend."

He nodded a quick approval as I set his plate in front of him. I set a plate in front of Jake and one at my place at the table. I sat down and started to pick out my food while the guys ate vigorously. I hadn't even finished half of my plate before Jake needed another helping, Charlie following soon after. There was just small talk at the dinner table. Charlie asked Jake how Billy was and asked what he had been up to lately.

When we were done eating, I cleaned up the table and dishes. Jake helped me while Charlie went to watch some television. Jake and I finished cleaning up rather quickly.

Jake and I walked outside, onto the porch.

"I'd better get going Bells. I need to go on patrol soon."

"Will you come back later tonight? Please?" I wasn't ready to be alone without him yet.

"Sure thing Bella. I'll come through your window later tonight. I love you." He bent down and kissed me swiftly before running off into the wood and phasing.

I turned around, heading back into the house. I went into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. It was time to tell my dad that I broke it off with Edward. I hadn't come up with an excuse, but I figured I'd just go with the flow.

"Hey dad." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Charlie turned to face me. "Sure thing Bells. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have to tell you something about Edward and me. You know how I told you that he was camping this weekend and that's why he wasn't over tonight? Well I kind of lied about that. The truth is, I broke up with him."

Charlie just sat there, quiet for a minute, taking the time to process what I had just said.

He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Wow Bells. Why'd you do that? I thought you two were hooked at the hip."

"Dad, when Edward came back, we just had some trust issues. I really couldn't trust him anymore. Our relationship just wasn't what it used to be." _There, that's a pretty good excuse, plus it's not that it isn't partly true, _I thought to myself.

"I understand Bella. So what's with you and Jake….are you two like a thing?"

I decided as long as I was telling my dad the truth, well somewhat the truth, I might as well tell him about Jake and me.

"Jake and I…we kind of created this bond when Edward was gone. I kind of fell for him." It was weird telling my dad how I felt. I didn't reveal my emotions to him, but it felt nice to just talk to somebody about me and Jake, even if it was my dad.

"Yeah, me and Billy expected that to happen." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I just smiled at him. "Well dad, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going up to bed." I got up off the couch and walked up the stairs, yelling, "Love you dad." behind me. I heard a faint "Love you too Bells." from downstairs.

I walked into my room and grabbed my pajamas. I headed down the hall, to the bathroom. I got in the shower, letting the warm water run over my body, comparing it the heat of Jacob's body. It didn't even come close to how hot he was.

I washed my hair and my body. I stood in the warm water until it ran out. I got out the shower and dried off with my towel. I got dressed in my sweats and tank top. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair out.

I walked back down the hall, into my room, closing the door behind me. I could hear Charlie snoring downstairs, which meant that he must've fallen asleep watching television. I figured I'd just leave him sleep rather than waking him up.

I wasn't tired yet, plus I wanted to stay up till Jake came. I didn't have school tomorrow, being that it was Sunday tomorrow, so I didn't need to go to get up early. I decided to read a book to pass the time. I figured that Jake should be here in about an hour or so, but it would seem much longer than that to me.

I walked over to my bookshelf, pulling _Wuthering Heights _off of one of the shelves. I arranged my pillows on my bed so that I was sitting up with my back resting on them.

I was just at the part where Cathy declares her love for Heathcliff when my cell phone on my nightstand started buzzing. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the caller id. _This can't be right, _I thought,_ why is she calling?_

I flipped my phone open.

"Hello." I said it more like a question rather than a statement. I was really confused as to why she was calling me.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice's high, sing-song voice pierced through the phone.

"Alice? What….what's wrong? Why are you calling me?" I'll admit that I was happy to hear Alice's voice. Even though she said we could still be friends, I hadn't really expected us to talk. But even if I did expect me and Alice to talk again, this wasn't what I expected. She sounded…scared.

"The Volturi, Bella." That's all she said.

"The Volturi, Alice? What about the Volturi…..oh." That's when realization hit. The Volturi. Flashbacks of me going to save Edward flashed through my mind. Me, standing in front of the Volturi, making a promise that I would be turned into a vampire. And now that I was with Jacob, I wouldn't be a vampire. Of course this would happen.

Even though I knew the answer to my next question, I had to ask it anyway.

"What about the Volturi Alice?"

"They're coming." She said the words very slowly and very distinctly.

"When?" I had to know when they were coming, to prepare for the worst.

"Two months." _Why so long_, I asked myself in my mind. Alice must've known what I was thinking. "They think that they're a possibility that maybe you'll get back together with Edward. That maybe they won't have to start a commotion or leave Italy."

There was a part of what Alice said that stuck out.

"Alice, how did they know that I broke up with Edward?" It's not like the Volturi had a vampire on the council that could see visions of the future like Alice.

"Demetri, Bella. He's been tracking you for the last few weeks, keeping tabs on you. I couldn't see that of course because of all of the werewolves. But I had a feeling that something was wrong so I've been focusing hard, trying to see what it was. And then I saw him. We would love you help you Bella, you know we would, but since we left..."

I cut her off there. "Wait...left? What?"

"We moved to Alaska. Edward couldn't handle the pain of living so close to you and we couldn't just let him go off on his own. We're his family. So he moved in with Tanya's family, hoping it will maybe distract him. Since most of Forks knows we moved, we can't just come back there. It will look to conspicuous. I'm sorry Bella."

I was not expecting that. But I knew that it was a possibility that they could move when I left Edward.

"Alice, even if you could help me, I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't risk you getting hurt by trying to help me."

"Bella, you worry too much. Even if we can't physically be there to help you, I'm going to keep you posted on anything I see that could be of help. I'll call you as soon as I see anything." And with that she hung up.

I set my phone down, feeling nervous. The Volturi were coming. How did I completely forget that I promised to become a vampire?

I started pacing across my room, thinking of everything I could do to avoid the Volturi, when I heard a tap on my window.


End file.
